


Por más que quiera retenerte

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Blueshipping oneshot que escribí hace 9 años.Kisara está preocupada porque Seto no llega a su apartamento.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara





	Por más que quiera retenerte

**_Yugioh no me pertenece, es propiedad de K. Takahashi._ **

**_._ **

Kisara bajó del taxi posando sus pies en la acera y se acercó a la ventana del chofer ya abierta. Pagó el costo del viaje y se quedó observando cómo se alejaba el vehículo sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Seto no había pasado por la Universidad para recogerla. Se volteó hacia la entrada del edificio convenciéndose de que la demora se debía a algún asunto de trabajo.

Entró y su mirada se chocó con la de la recepcionista que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero al percatarse de que ella también la observaba, aquella mujer agachó la vista simulando que buscaba algo en una guía telefónica. No era así, seguramente se había dado cuenta de la expresión de preocupación que vestía su rostro y no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus problemas. Bien, no eran amigas y no tenía que interesarse en lo que le ocurría a pesar de que ya lo había hecho muchas veces y de que le estaba muy agradecida. Pero cada una tenía su propia vida, sus propios problemas y escaso tiempo para resolverlos.

Avanzó hasta el ascensor porque quería llegar rápido a su apartamento. La urgencia le hizo ignorar su vértigo a los espacios reducidos; sufría claustrofobia y solía utilizar las escaleras. Antes, cuando vivía en la pensión estudiantil no había ninguno de estos dos medios; el lugar contaba con un único piso al nivel de la calle donde las habitaciones se extendían a lo largo de un pasillo.

Seto había comprado ese apartamento unos meses antes y prácticamente la obligó a mudarse allí, alegando que era mucho más cómodo para ella y para él también, ya que al visitarla no iba a tener que soportar a sus jóvenes y entrometidos vecinos.

Al principio se negó rotundamente, cualquier actitud de Kaiba que involucrara su dinero resultaba una ofensa y ponía en riesgo la relación. Pero se dejó convencer cuando notó que el piso no era exageradamente lujoso y quedaba a unos metros del lugar de estudios.

Sin embargo, durante muchos días la acompañó una desagradable sensación, como una voz que le gritaba que era una interesada. Solo con el paso del tiempo logró ignorarla.

Luego de unos segundos de ascenso entró en el apartamento, dejó la cartera sobre el sillón y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono. Marcó el número de su novio y aguardó a que respondiera. Pero para su desgracia tenía el celular apagado. 

Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran las nueve y cuarenta y dos minutos. Seto tendría que estar en su casa, sus actividades en la empresa culminaban a las ocho de la noche. Antes era capaz de pasarse el día entero trabajando sin descanso, sufría cierta obsesión que tuvo fin un día en el que fue víctima de un pico de estrés que lo dejó muy mal de salud y provocó que tanto ella como su hermano lo obligaran a reducir su jornada laboral.

Si él ya se encontraba en la mansión lo mejor era telefonear allí. Marcó el número y volvió a esperar que la atendieran; esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta.

—Buenas noches. Se está comunicando con la Mansión Kaiba. ¿Quién habla?—era una mujer la que contestaba, una empleada.

—Hola, ¿podría comunicarme con el señor Kaiba?

—Enseguida le pasaré con el joven Mokuba. —le dijo.

—No, con Seto. —aclaró. Del otro lado de la línea permanecieron en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de la mujer. Parecía agitada, incómoda, tan nerviosa como ella. —¿Hola?

Quería que reaccionara y que le diera con Seto pero no funcionó. Le cortó.

La actitud de la mujer le resultó demasiado desubicada. ¿Por qué le había colgado el teléfono? 

Con Seto no iba a poder hablar entonces. Fue a la cocina, abrió la heladera y se sirvió algo de tomar. Luego entró en el dormitorio para acostarse, seguramente Kaiba la llamaría al encender el celular. O quizás vendría, pero ya era bastante tarde para que eso fuera probable.

Se sacó la campera, prendió la luz del baño y caminó hasta el ropero para sacar el pijama de dormir. Al abrir las puertas del mueble el vaso cayó de sus manos rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Retrocedió dos pasos y se sentó en la cama sin poderlo creer. En el armario se veía un vestido blanco, de fiesta, con una gran mancha de sangre que cubría parte de la cadera y del vientre. Era cierto, aún podía sentir el peso de la cabeza sangrante de Seto sobre su regazo.

Su novio había muerto una semana atrás en un accidente de tránsito y aún no podía asimilarlo.

**Fin.**


End file.
